neosoulsilverfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Scraggy/Moje anime 2/Lista odcinków/BW002
| scr = Iris anime BW.png 300px | nzwpl = Spotkanie z Iris! | nzwus = Meeting with Iris! | nzwjp = とのミーティングアイリス | tmjp = To no mītingu Airisu! | serjp = Best Wishes | serus = Czerń i Biel | nrus = 002 | nrjp = 002 | nrodc = 002 | dtpl = 12 lutego 2013 | dtjp = 12 lutego 2013 | dtus = 12 lutego 2013 | anim = Scraggy | scen = Scraggy | opis = Scraggy | asdr = | dran = | episode=002 }} Odcinek Kate i Snivy zmierzały do Accumula Town. -No Snivy, pora złapać jakiegoś pokemona! - powiedziała Kate -Sni!-odpowiedziała Snivy Nad głową Kate przeleciało stado Pidove. -To Pidove! Złapię jednego! Snivy, Dzikie Pnącza! Pidove'y oberwały i odpowiedziały Tornadem, po czym uciekły. -A niech to... Zaraz... jeden został...-Kate zauważyła Pidove'a leżącego na ziemi. -Snivy, Przyciąganie! Przyciąganie jednak nie zadziałało na Pidove. -A więc to samiczka. I tak cię złapię. Dzikie Pnącza! Pidove użyła Tornada, a następnie Szybkiego Ataku. -Snivy, zatrzymaj ją Dzikimi Pnączami! Pidove zaczęła atakować Powietrznym Nożem. -Burza Liści Snivy! Jednak Powietrzny Nóż przeciął liście. -Sni... Snivy! - zawołała Snivy Pidove oberwała Liściastym Ostrzem. -Brawo Snivy, poznałaś Liściaste Ostrze! Burza Liści! Pidove odpowiedział Powietrznym Nożem. -Liściaste Ostrze! Pidove była NDW. - Pokeball idź! Pokeball schwytał Pidove. - Taak! Złapałam pierwszego pokemona! - ucieszyła się Kate - Sni! - powiedziała Snivy Kate i Snivy poszły dalej. -O, a to co za pokemon? - zapytała Kate wskazując na coś fioletowego wystającego z krzaków. -Sni-vy.-odpowiedziała Snivy -Sprawdzę go w pokedexie. Axew - Pokemon Kieł, zaznacza swoje terytorium poprzez rysy na drzewach swoimi kłami, które odrastają jeśli wypadną. -Dziwne, pokedex pokazuje że to Axew, ale on wygląda inaczej. Nie ważne... Pokeball idź! Pokeball odbił się tylko od fioletowego "pokemona". Ten wstał i odrzucił pokeball w stronę Kate. "Pokemonem" okazała się być dziewczyna. -Co ty sobie wyobrażasz!? To bolało! - powiedziała oburzona dziewczyna -Sorry, pomyliłam cię z pokemonem... - tłumaczyła się Kate -Och, nie wiedziałam, że przypominam pokemona! -No wiesz, masz niecodzienną fryzurę. -Masz coś do mojej fryzury? -Nie skąd... Pokedex zidentyfikował cię jako Axew. -No tak, to mój Axew. Pokaż się, mały. Z włosów Iris wyskoczył Axew. Pokemon podbiegł do Snivy. -Axee! - przywitał ją Axew -Sni! - odparła Snivy -Ale fajny, chyba się polubił z moją Snivy. Ja jestem Kate, trenerka, a ty? - zapytała Kate -Jestem Iris, smocza trenerka. - odpowiedziała Iris. -To znaczy mam zamiar nią zostać, ale na razie z pokemonów smoków mam tylko Axewa. Dostałam go od Nestorki Smoczej Wioski, w której się wychowałam, zanim wyruszyłam w podróż. Nawiasem mówiąc, to wiesz że najpierw należy osłabić pokemona zanim się go złapie? -Ee... no tak... Wiem dużo o pokemonach. Moja ciocia jest tutejszym profesorem. No i dziadek mnie dużo uczył. -Profesor Juniper jest twoją ciocią? -No tak. -Nie ma najmądrzejszej siostrzenicy. -Przecież cię już przeprosiłam! Ile będziesz mi to wypominać? -Jesteśmy źli do szpiku kości! - powiedziała jakaś kobieta -Nikomu nie okażemy litości! - powiedział jakiś facet -By zapanować nad światem! -By przejąć władzę nad bratem! -Będziemy walczyć! -Więc walcz lub stchórz! -Jessica! -Jacob! -Zespół P! - powiedzieli chórem - Purrloin to fakt! - powiedział Purrloin -Gadający Purrloin? - zdziwiła się Iris -Dziwi cię to? - prychnął Purrloin -Czego chcecie? - zapytała Kate -Jak to czego waszych pokemonów! - odpowiedziała Jessica -Nie ma mowy! Snivy, Pidove wybieram was! - powiedziała Kate -Woobat walcz! - zawołała Jessica -Yamask idź! - powiedział Jacob -Snivy, Burza Liści! Pidove, Powietrzny Nóż! - powiedziała Kate -Woobat, Powietrzne Cięcie! - rozkazała Jessica -Yamask, Kula Cienia! - polecił Jacob -Woobat, Powietrzny Nóż i Podmuch Wiatru w Pidove! -Unik i Szybki Atak! Pidove była NDW. -Grr... powrót. Snivy, Przyciąganie! Woobat zrobił unik, ale Yamask Jacoba dostał i zakochał się. -Dzikie Pnącza! -Yamask! -Zakończ to Liściastym Ostrzem! Yamask był NDW. -Wrr... powrót. - powiedział Jacob - Jak zwykle wszystko muszę robić sama. Woobat, Powietrzne Cięcie! - powiedziała Jessica - Snivy, unik i Dzikie Pnącza! Woobat oberwał. -Podmuch... -Liściaste Ostrze! Woobat był NDW. -Co!? Powrót. -Zasmakuj piasku! - powiedział Purrloin i użył Ataku Piaskiem. -Snivy, Burza Liści! Burza Liści zatrzymała piasek. -Ach tak... Ciekawe co powiesz na Ciosy Furii! -Dzikie Pnącza! Purrloin oberwał. -No to spróbuj tego! Nocne Cięcie! -Liściaste Ostrze! Purrloin był NDW. -Wiejemy! - powiedział Zespół P Jacob wziął na ręce Purrloina i wskoczył za Jessicą do balona w kształcie głowy Purrloina. Wznieśli się w powietrze. -Nie tak szybko, Zespole P! Axew, Drapanie! - powiedziała Iris Axew przebił balon. -Zespół P znowu błyyyyysnąąąął!!! - zawołał Zespół P znikając w powietrzu -No, mam nadzieję, że nie będą już nas nękać. - powiedziała Iris -Coś czuję, że jeszcze nie raz ich spotkamy. - powiedziała Kate -Dokąd teraz idziesz? -Do Accumula. Tam jest Klub Bitew, a potem do Stration walczyć o pierwszą Odznakę. -Mogę podróżować z tobą? -Czemu nie? We dwójkę będzie raźniej. *Gdzieś -Mamy nowy plan. Złapać Snivy głąbicy. - powiedziała Jessieca -Czemu akurat ją? - zapytał Jacob -Ty jesteś idiotą czy tylko udajesz? Nie widziałeś jej Burzy Liści? Zwykle Snivy uczy się go dopiero w finalnej formie! Jej poziom musi być bardzo wysoki jak na jej formę ewolucji. - odpowiedział Purrloin -No tak, to musi być ta sama Snivy, której nie udało nam się ukraść z laboratorium Juniper. - powiedział Jacob -Zabrała ją jej siostrzenica, ale długo się nie nacieszy, o nie! Zespół P zaczął się śmiać. *U Kate i Irs. -Masz jeszcze jakiegoś pokemona? - zapytała Kate -Ee... nie. - odpowiedziała wyraźnie zmieszana Iris. -Co wykluje się z twojego jajka? -Nie wiem. Dostałam je od dziadka na urodziny. Kate i Iris ruszyły w dalszą podróż. Co je czeka? Zobaczymy! CDN Najważniejsze wydarzenia *Snivy Kate uczy się Liściastego Ostrza. *Kate łapie Pidove *Poznajemy Iris i jej Axewa. *Poznajemy Zespół P - Jessicę, Jacoba i gadającego Purrloina. *Iris zaczyna podróżować z Kate. Debiuty Ludzie *Iris *Jessica *Jacob *Nestorka (w retrospekcji) Pokemony *Pidove *Axew *Woobat *Yamask *Purrloin Bohaterowie Ludzie *Kate *Iris *Jessica *Jacob *Nestorka (w retrospekcji) Pokemony *Snivy (Kate) *Axew (Iris) *Pidove (wiele) *Pidove (Kate, złapała) *Woobat (Jessici) *Yamask (Jacoba) *Purrloin (Zespół P) Kategoria:Własna twórczość